The Rockland Family Episode 3: Joey Starts A Massive 9/11 Sized School Shooting/Concussion Time
Cast Transcript *(September 6, 2017) *Brian Shimano: Attention students, we have a Code Red! I repeat, we have a Code Red! A student brought a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *to: Joey Rockland at home with his parents. *Allison: So Joey, how was your day? *Joey: It was good. *Steven: Now let's see what's on the news. *Hongmao: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has stuck GoAnimate Omega High School. 2,000 students, 200 militarized security officers and 1,800 teachers died and about 1,800 students, 1,200 militarized security officers and 1,600 teachers were injured! We have identified the student caught on camera armed with a deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. His name is Joey Rockland. Joey Rockland says he hates school so he took out his deadly minigun to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage GoAnimate Omega High School with Lantu. *Lantu: Thanks Hongmao. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have the principal of this school, Professor Brian Shimano. *Brian Shimano: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Joey Rockland pulling out a extremely deadly maximum powerful minigun and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 2,000 kids, 200 militarized security officers and 1,800 teachers even died! Kidaroo voice 1800% AND JOEY ROCKLAND, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARLYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!! IF YOU GO 110 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUESS WHAT?!! YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $12,000!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU HAD EVER DONE!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Allison: (offscreen) louder JOEY ROCKLAND, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!! *Lantu: We will be right back with the interviews with the families after this 5 minute commercial break! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2017 videos Category:Bad Words Videos Category:Episodes where something bad happens